


I Don't Like You Being Upset

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author can't right people in character, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, OOC, Tommy is Bullied, Wilbur is ready to beat some kids up, Wilbur was streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Wilbur was streaming himself on the Dream SMP, he was mostly mining. Tommy had joined the call but not the server, and he hadn’t talked, in fact he had muted as soon as he had joined.Once Wilbur ended stream, Tommy unmuted.(Not as Dramatic as that makes it sound.)Tommy is bullied and they make him question himself and if his friends even like him, Wilbur isn't letting that happen.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 403





	I Don't Like You Being Upset

Wilbur was streaming himself on the DreamSMP, he was mostly mining. Tommy had joined the call but not the server, and he hadn’t talked, in fact he had muted as soon as he had joined.

Once Wilbur ended stream, Tommy unmuted.

“Hey Tommy,” He said.

“Hi Wil,” Tommy was quiet, and for a loud, energetic kid that was worrying.

“You okay, Tommy?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t feel like talking to chat or playing on the server.”

“You sure?”

“Yep, nothing wrong over here.”

“Okay, how was school today?”

“Good, school was good,” Tommy’s tone wasn’t convincing.

“Okay.” He probably didn’t sound like he believed him.

“Do you think I’m annoying?”

Wilbur actually flinched away from his computer, “No! Why would I think that?” He was almost offended that Tommy thought that, but he had a feeling that it had been told to Tommy.

“I’m just always really loud… and I can’t help you stream like you do with me.”

“I don’t care that you’re loud, I don’t expect you to help me stream, Tommy. I find you being loud funny.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re funny, and you’re young you aren’t expected to be mature and if people have a problem with that they’re the problem, not you.”

Tommy stayed quiet.

“Did someone say that to you?”

“Maybe.”

“Tommy, I care about you a lot. You’re like a little brother to me, I’m not babysitting you or anything, I record, play, and talk with you because I want to and I enjoy it. Not because I’m forced to. You’ve never forced me to do anything.”

“I’m so mean to you though.”

“It’s all jokes, I know it’s jokes. Everyone knows it’s jokes. Besides if any of us go to far we can tell each other and we apologize and never cross that line again.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Tommy, we care about you so much, you’re our friend, we’re not forced to do anything.”

“You sure?” His voice broke, Wilbur’s heart along with it.

“I’m sure,” he said, “Tommy why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“If I told someone they threatened to start harassing you all, especially Toby, online.”

“Tommy, Thank you but don’t risk your mental health for us, please, we would rather you be okay, and us have to ignore or block a few people.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, It’s not your fault Tommy, it’s theirs but tell a teacher tomorrow, please.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you, I’m proud of you, and so grateful that you were trying to keep all your friends safe.”

“Thanks Wil.”

“No problem, I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

“Have a good day, Wil,” Tommy sounded so much better than when he first talked.

“You too Tommy, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Then Tommy left the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
